La Ventana y La Lluvia
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Viejos amigos, en silencio observándose por la ventana, desearan estar juntos. HitsuHina / Un nuevo amor surgirá, bajo una noche de lluvia, por la cortesía del único chico que ganó su corazón DaiKiru / ¡Para mi Nee-san! Feliz Cumpleaños! :D
1. Ventana HxH

**DISCAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic, creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**¡Dedicado a mi nee-san Any-chan! ¡Felices diecisiete! :D No puedo creer que ya hayan llegado *0* ¡FELICIDADES! **

**Y disfruta, disfruten ;)**

**Es un AU.**

**..**

_**Ventana.**_

Suspiro, tirando sus pies a un lado de la cama, calzando sus pantuflas y levantándose. Su piyama rosa claro con rayas blancas desaliñado, su cabello castaño enmarañado y parpados pesados. Su cuerpo estilizado, de veintiún años ya. Aun que con esa apariencia, parecía de poco más de diecisiete.

Achatando un poco su cabello castaño, y fregando sus ojos chocolate para despejarse, fue acercándose a la ventana, y abrió las cortinas blancas, corrió el vidrio y acabó por abrir la persiana de madera que cubría todo lo anterior. Regresó el vidrio a su lugar, y suspiro, sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

El día de por si se mostraba hermoso, pero ella no venía precisamente el cielo. Allí mismo, en la casa de en frente, un muchacho ya había abierto su ventana y cortinas. Sentado en la especie de banco desde adentro, él también la observaba, como cada mañana desde hacía casi un año cuando había regresado ahí.

Ellos ya se conocían. De niños fueron muy amigos y compartieron infinitos momentos con el otro, pero el regreso fue diferente, apenas podían cruzar sus miradas y dar un leve saludo. Por que al verse nuevamente, supieron de ese cambio, que tarde se dieron cuenta, había afectado a ambos por igual. Ellos al saber que él regresaría, de cierto modo los alegró, pero como muy ingenuos, habían creído que se encontrarían con los mismos niños que eran hace años.

Hinamori Momo, ella al ver a su anterior amigo había creído que se trataba de un juego. Los ojos grandes y turquesas de su 'Shiro-chan' ya estaban del tamaño que cualquier mayor los tenía, igualmente que su pelo espinado y en punta había pasado a estar más tranquilo. Lo peor para ella, quizá, era que con solo verlo, no solamente una corriente de aire cobarde se había apoderado de ella, igualmente el calor la había embargado y subido directamente a sus mejillas, haciendo que se disculpase torpemente sin haber dicho siquiera 'Hola' y haberse dado la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, hacía seis años había tenido que mudarse de la casa de sus padres a las de sus abuelos, en Hiroshima, demasiado lejos para que pueda venir a visitar siquiera. Y también, como muy descuidado había sentido la vergüenza de su vida al encontrarse con quien había sido su amiga más cercana, su 'Momo-moja-camas', en un vestido color azul y celeste, con el cabello suelto en vez del moño que siempre solía llevar. Le pareció tierno el verla nerviosa y con total vergüenza al verlo, pero qué decir, si él no estaba mejor. Como siempre ella no había podido ocultar sus expresiones mientras que él había parecido estar neutro.

Y con todo eso, todos los días era lo mismo; abrir la ventana para dejar entrar el aire y poder verse a escondidas a través de ella. Luego desayunar como de costumbre y bajar las escaleras para salir por la puerta de entrada, para ir en dirección a las universidades. Girar sobre sus talones y mirarse mutuamente, en silencio, caminar en la misma dirección pero en diferente acerca, a la par pero separados por el pavimento.

Pero ese día, fue diferente. Al salir, él no salió, y quitándole importancia, Hinamori siguió caminando. En la estación de trenes, lo vio sentado en una banca, con la cabeza hacía atrás pero con sus ojos abiertos, esperando al tren que lo llevaría donde su lugar de estudio. Era en ese lugar donde se separaban siempre, y donde se volvían a encontrar nuevamente. Y era siempre por que lo hacían a propósito, las pocas veces que no se habían rencontrado en la estación, había sido por que alguno perdió el tren de regreso, y si ocurría, al regresar a casa, uno o el otro esperaban sentados en la entrada de su casa hasta verlo aparecer.

No supo por que, pero tomo asiento a su lado, a lo que el muchacho se sentó de mejor manera y permaneció con la mirada en dirección contraría a la de ella.

- E-Etto… ¿A que universidad asistes? – Inquirió ella, mirándolo por un momento en espera de respuesta.

- Central… ¿Y tu? – respondió, animándose a hablar nuevamente con ella. Extrañaban los viejos tiempos, hablar hasta hartarse, reír hasta llorar.

- De Arte y Diseño… - respondió, y mostro su primera sonrisa a aquel viejo amigo, quien la miro de su lugar antes de retomar, en menos de un segundo, la confianza pérdida que hace tanto no se tenían.

**..**

Abrió sus ojos, tiró sus pies de la cama para calzar sus pantuflas, desperezándose y bostezando entre ello, con su piyama celeste con nubes y su cabello desarreglado. Se dirigió a la ventana, corrió las cortinas, levanto el vidrio y termino por abrir la persiana, regresándose para cerrar el vidrio nuevamente. Suspiro y refregó sus ojos, notando como la ventana de en frente se encontraba cerrada. Sonrió, y estiro sus brazos hacía arriba para quitar las ganas de regresar a dormir.

Sintió pronto un par de brazos rodeándola por atrás, y una nariz tibia en su cuello, que dejo escapar el aire caliente en el mismo, haciendo que su piel se erizara y diera un escalofrío. Llevo sus manos sobre las de él, que descansaban en su abdomen, para mantenerla lo más cerca posible. Hitsugaya dejó un beso en el hueco de su hombro y cuello para después dejar otro sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, quien, riendo levemente, sin borrar la sonrisa que ya le era imposible de sacar, giro su rostro para que esos mismos labios besaran con tierna suavidad su boca.

La ventana abierta dejaba ver a esos dos amigos y futuramente pareja, dándose los finalmente buenos días, esos que a través de las ventanas eran dados todos los días de una manera poco productiva, y ahora finalmente eran como se debía. Con un beso y una caricia que dejara en claro que la amaría también por el resto de ese día y quien sabe, si mucho más allá.

**Fin.**

**..**

**Demasiado romántico XD ¡Espero que te haya gustado nee-san! ;D Y a ustedes también n.n **

**Miko: ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me puedo ir? *se abanica al estilo Urahara* **

**- ¿De donde saliste? Ò.o **

**Miko: De aquí… ¿Qué no ves que ya te traje a Hirameki-san? *inspira profundo* Ni tu sabes cuando regreso a tu inspiración o no ù.u **

**- Etto… Gomene u.u ¡Igualmente! Me la traes justo ahora que debo seguir con Comienzos È.É **

**Miko: *sale huyendo* **

**Ejem, ejem… Disculpen a mi Ineer ¿Nee? XD**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que dejen sus reviews ;) **

**¡Bye-bye!**


	2. Noche de Lluvia DxD

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Daiki: El hijo medio de Hinamori y Hitsugaya.**

**Dekiru: Hija de Aizen.**

**Noche de Lluvia.**

De pie en la puerta de la escuela, bufó más molesta que de costumbre. La falda azul, la camisa blanca y la corbata moño, femenina, también azul, daban un aspecto de simple naturaleza inocente y…de quien no había previsto que una tormenta acechaba hasta que llegó a la escuela y noto un mil de paraguas que sus compañeros habían traído por si acaso en la entrada.

Con la mirada resignada, miro hacía un lado y al otro, llevando una mano hacía adelante para que el agua le tocara la palma. Sus ojos azules contemplaban esto maravillada. La lluvia le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo le sentía desprecio. Puesto que la lluvia unía cielo y tierra, y también era escenario de muchas escenas románticas. Pero era fría, pesada, y una joven de catorce años caminando bajo la lluvia sola, pasada la tarde, era signo de que algún depravado podía seguirla y aprovecharse de ella.

Pero bien, no podía quedarse a vivir en la escuela, debía ir a casa antes que sus hermanos se preocupen.

Suspirando hondamente, llevo el bolso sobre su cabeza y se adentro en la lluvia, saliendo del territorio escolar y casi corriendo por las calles. Con cuidado cada paso, cosa de no resbalar.

Cruzo el puente que la dirigía directamente a su barrio, pero al estar en empinada dio un resbalón y calló al suelo, golpeándose el trasero. Llevó con rapidez una mano a la baja espalda, y sobó mientras se quejaba sola y en silencio por el dolor. Se puso de rodillas y se paró, intentando inútilmente de limpiar su falda, ante eso observó sus rodillas, y refunfuñó por lo bajo al verlas raspadas y cubiertas de tierra.

Al cabo de eso, buco con la mirada su bolso, encontrándolo a unos metros atrás. Se dirigió hasta él y al tomarlo entre sus brazos un trueno fuerte le hizo dar un salto, logrando que cayera nuevamente de sus manos y los útiles volaran.

Frunció el entrecejo y frustrada pateo al aire. Nuevamente se arrodilló y comenzó a juntas sus cosas. Quería llegar a casa, quería cambiarse de ropa y cenar, hacer los deberes y dormir finalmente. Ya estaba cansada y procuraría mirar el cielo en las mañanas cuando saliese en dirección a la escuela de ahora en más.

Definitivamente, si él la viese en ese momento, seguramente sonreiría o dejaría escapar una tenue carcajada, ante de agacharse y ayudarle a juntar las cosas. Por primera vez no venía pensando en él cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, pero sin embargo, ocurrió y ya se preocupaba de tener problemas serios de mala suerte.

Otro trueno se hizo escuchar, y pronto notó como las gotas ya no tocaban su piel, su cuerpo. Detuvo sus acciones y elevó la vista al frente; nada. Giro hacía atrás, y allí estaban los ojos verdes mirándola con una ternura infinita, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ella para que no se mojase más.

Él era más precavido, había llevado paraguas a la secundaría. Se puso de pie y entonces él rió divertido, ante su cara que no entendía el porque, ante lo cual, el castaño, solo un poco más alto que ella llevó su mano a su mejilla, y al retirarla mostro el barro que había ahí.

Refunfuñó nuevamente, pero antes que pudiera sacar su propio pañuelo, el de ojos claros le extendía el suyo, y no solo eso, sino que limpiaba su rostro como su fuese una muñeca de porcelana, lenta y suavemente. Retirándolo una vez quedó como estaba y sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto, anonada y perdida en la mirada turquesa.

El muchacho levando al aire unas fotocopias, cuya portada decía grande y claro 'Mitología'. Ella le miro indiferente, prefiriendo mil veces mirar los ojos de su compañero de clases.

- Te ayudo – dijo este, cortando el momento. Dejando el paraguas en manos de la muchacha terminó el mismo de recoger todas las pequeñas cosas que faltaban. La de cabello castaño, muy parecido al del chico, sonrió, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada una vez él se le acerco con su bolso listo, y tomaba su paraguas sin dejar de cubrirla a ella.

- G-Gracias… Daiki-kun – asintió, con su sonrisa leve y el rostro sonrojado, como era normalmente todo el tiempo, más si se trataba de él, que con su comprensión le había entregado un amigo especial, y ella a él, alguien a quien proteger en su máximo esfuerzo.

El amor entre ambos, quizá había surgido cuando ella había dejado de llamarle Hitsugaya-kun, y había pasado al Daiki, con el sufijo molesto, pero era su nombre al menos, y cuando él la rescato de unos matones, en ese mismo puente, una semana después que se conocieron. Como aquella vez, hace un año aproximadamente, ella se había olvidado su cuaderno y él se lo había llevado, encontrándose con el problema al llegar.

Un roce lento de labios, a continuación, fue lo último del día. Quizá, lo que había quitado su mala suerte, lo que merecía todo lo malo que ya le había ocurrido.

- No hay de que, Dekiru-chan… - dijo Daiki. Él sonrió al cabo de eso, y despidiéndose con una mano, cerró el paraguas y se fue en dirección contraria a la suya. Mientras, Dekiru se le quedaba atónita observándolo irse.

La luz de la Luna se comenzaba a colar entre las nubes grises y gordas… Había dejado de llover esa noche.

**Fin.**

**..**

**Nee… Ojalá a mi me ocurriese algo bueno luego de tantos pesares XD **

**Miko: ¡He aquí tu segunda parte! :D **

**Puesto que presentí que un fic de estas dos parejas te harían feliz, ¡Aquí esta! Por eso es 'Feliz' cumpleaños ¿Nee? XD Espero que te haya gustado, y lamento que no sean tan sustanciosos, es que en verdad por eso te hice dos :3 Ambos apenas forman uno de todo lo que tú haces n.nº**

**Miko: *observa a Hirameki-san sentarse a leer* mmm… Ésta anda muy tranquila… *se va a investigar***

**Hirameki: *lee un libro titulado 'Como escapar de la mente de una loca'***

**Ù.U Ni mi inspiración me apoya en esto XD**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Y Felices diecisiete Nee-san! Yo no veo la hora de llegar a los dieciséis… *sus años impares son terribles* n.nº**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también! Para quienes no saben de ésta segunda pareja y quisieran saber… Pos, entren a leer dos de mis fics 'Siguientes Generaciones' y 'Dekiru de las sombras' ;D ¡Están moes! Se los recomiendo n.n**

**No olviden dejar reviews, que yo siempre los dejo… **

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
